Jake
30 |Outfit2Watch = File:Jake_watch3.png |Outfit2Image = File:Jake3.png |name = Jake|image = File:Jake1.png}} "Líder e o espírito dos Subway Surfers. Confiante e charmoso, inquieto e imprudente. A mente de Jake está sempre divagando, sonhando com a próxima coisa maneira a se fazer... exceto quando ele está imerso em sua paixão pela arte de rua, ou inventando uma arriscada nova manobra de skate." ''Fonte: Site oficial de Subway Surfers '' Jake é um personagem padrão em Subway Surfers. Ele é o primeiro personagem visto no jogo e também é o primeiro personagem com quem se joga ao jogar Subway Surfers pela primeira vez. Sua primeira vestimenta é a Dark Outfit, que é gratuita. A sua segunda vestimenta é a Star Outfit, que custa 30. Apparência Jake é um menino magro com um coleto de jeans azul claro, um casaco de capuz branco e uma camisa vermelha por baixo. Ele também usa um boné vermelho onde está escrito "Sub Surf", com tênis verdes e vermelhos e uma calça jeans azul clara. Ele também é sempre visto segurando uma lata de spray grafie amarela. Durante Miami, duas vestimentas, a Dark Outfit e a Star Outfit, foram dadas a ele para comprar e vestir. Dark Outfit Jake's Dark outfit is an in-game freebie (costs 0) that is mostly like his default outfit, as it is only a dark-themed recolouring. His jacket is dark blue, the hoodie is dark-grey with white stripes on the arms, and the white portion of his hat is black. His shoes get black and red and he wears dark blue trousers and sunglasses, along with dark fingerless gloves. Star Outfit It was introduced in the Miami update and costs 30. Most of his clothing (hoodie, trousers and shoes) are red and light brown. Notable changes are his golden headphones, star chain necklace and wristwatch. History *Jake was added with Subway Surfers' softlaunch on 25 May 2012. *On 30 May 2013, two new outfits were added for him. They are called Dark Outfit and Star Outfit. Trivia *Jake and Tricky are the only characters to appear on the loading screen, and along with Fresh are the main characters of the game. He and Tricky were the first characters in which outfits were implemented. *His Dark Outfit is currently the only outfit in the game to be given out for free. *Jake and Tricky are the only characters in the game who have limited edition counterparts, Zombie Jake and Elf Tricky respectively. Gallery Subway-Surfers-Dark-Outfit-for-Jake.png.png|Unlocking Jake's Dark Outfit StarOutfit.jpg|Purchasing Jake's Star Outfit StarOutfit.png|Unlocking Jake's Star Outfit Screenshot_2014-08-10-16-32-51-1.png TopRunJake.jpg|Getting a Top Run with Jake TopRunDark.jpg|Getting a Top Run with Jake in his Dark Outfit TopRunStar.jpg|Getting a Top Run with Jake in his Star Outfit JakeThursday.png|Jake Thursday Daredevil_Boi!.jpg|Purchasing a hoverboard from the menu with Jake on it ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ 12345678910.jpg 7,348,320!!!.jpg|Getting a highscore with Jake Highscore2.jpg|Getting a new Highscore with Jake wearing the Star Outfit Subway_Surfers_pose.jpg|Jake Spraying Yellow Graffiti in the Subway Surfers Trailer subway-surfers-image-1024x693.png|Jake behind the original Subway Surfers Logo Unnamed (1).png|Jake Surfing on Big Kahuna 1014975-subway-surfers-set-series.jpg|Jake surfing on a Hoverboard 0073077279852_500X500.jpg|A T-shirt with Jake on it Tg.jpg|Jake Surfing on the Outback Hoverboad 400 Million Downloads.jpg|400 million downloads with Jake, Tricky, Spike, Yutani, and Fresh jake_zoomed.png Jake Face.jpg Jake Face Dark Outfit.jpg Jake Face Star Outfit.jpg CruiserJake.jpg|Purchasing Cruiser with Jake Coin Cautious.png|Coin Cautious Promo IMG 909525018305.jpeg IMG_20594113423902.jpeg|Zap Sideways Promo Love34.jpg Jake wanting the app to be updated.jpg|Jake in the Update the App ad. Jake with Brody and Mina.jpg|Jake with Brody and Mina. Jake with Frank and Jay.jpg|Jake with Frank and Jay. Jake with Tricky and Kim.jpg|Jake with Tricky and Kim. Jake with Tricky and Nick.jpg|Jake with Tricky and Nick. Jake doing a weekly hunt in Sydeny.jpg|Jake doing a Weekly Hunt in Sydney. Jake doing a weekly hunt in Seoul.jpg|Jake doing a Weekly Hunt in Seoul. Jake.jpg|Jake in the main menu. Bangkok.jpeg|Jake and Tricky in the loading screen of the Bangkok update. Jake and Tricky in the loading screen of the Miami update..jpg|Jake and Tricky in the loading screen of the Miami update. Jake and Tricky in the loading screen of the Rio update..jpg|Jake and Tricky in the loading screen of the Rio update. Sao Paulo.jpg|Jake and Tricky in the loading screen of the Sao Paulo update. Jake and Tricky in the loading screen of the Tokyo update..jpg|Jake and Tricky in the loading screen of the Tokyo update. Tagbot and Jake.jpg Love34.jpg|Jake, Prince K, Elf Tricky, Lucy riding on Hoverboards: Starboard, Superhero, Big Kauna and Freestyler WorldTourTokyo.PNG 29497428_1759507204112680_7271193407285182401_n.png-1.jpg 29497428_1759507204112680_7271193407285182401_n.png.jpg|Jake and Philip 28279635_1730368013693266_169250051513892923_n.png.jpg|Jake riding Skull Fire 26055947_1673720039358064_3834178888153322759_n.png.jpg HappyThanksgiving2017.PNG|Jake and Lauren Pumpkin.jpg|Purchasing Pumpkin with Jake Snowflake.jpg|Purchasing Snowflake with Jake Bengal.jpg|Purchasing Bengal with Jake SubwaySurfersWinterHoliday.png|Jake and Elf Tricky in the Winter Holiday loading screen 39391347_1945326842197381_1476039294513577984_o.png.jpg|What's the best thing about your city? subway_surfers-logos_dribbble_4x.png Subway Surfers Saving Progress.png|Save Your Progress Jake Having Fun.png Jake When Were You Born.png|When were you born? Screenshot_2018-12-29-00-12-19.png|Please accept the terms & policy Subway Surfers Is Now Available On Windows Phones.jpg|Subway Surfers Is Now Available On Windows Phones Subway Surfers 4th Anniversary.jpg|Subway Surfers 4th Anniversary Subway Surfers Jake - Need More Coins.png|Need More Coins? Subway Surfers Help Jake Clean The Sea.jpg|Help Jake Clean The Sea BirdieJake.PNG Jake,Tricky,and,Jamie.png Jake,Tricky,&Scarlett.png Coco,Jake,&Tricky.jpg Nina,Jake,&Tricky.png JakeStarOutfit.PNG JakeIcon1.png Screenshot_2019-02-12-06-58-55.png 20190222_171149_808801.jpg Jake With His Hands In The Air.png Screenshot_2019-02-22-20-41-23-1.png Subway SurfersOnline Error.png|Online Saving Error Screenshot_2018-12-30-03-24-32.png